A royal family feast
by daultimateolicityshipper
Summary: This is a little Thanksgiving special one-shot. Thanksgiving is all about being thankful for what you have, so the royal family decides to celebrate with family and friends. Story is placed after Maxon and America get married and have the cute little mischievous twins. Enjoy!


**A Royal Family Feast**

 **Set in America's point of view**

* * *

I couldn't help but smile at little Eadlyn in her little plum purple gown with a big frown on her face. She would be a magnificent queen one day, if she ever stopped complaining when people did her hair that is.

"Do we get presents for Thanksgiving?" she asked curiously as May braided her hair in a elegant bun.

"No sweetie, Thanksgiving is about being thankful of what you have." I explained.

"Like our toys and dresses?"

"Yes, but also our family, friends, our amazing country and your brother on the way," I said and patted my baby bump.

Right then Maxon barged in with a giggling Ahern on his back. Ahern had his hands up in the air as if it was a ride at an amusement park and I couldn't help but grin.

"Faster, faster, faster!" Ahren commanded. I smiled at Maxon's reaction of adoration towards his son.

"I'm going as fast as I can," Maxon said sounding winded from running around the palace.

He let the smiling Ahren down and said, "Well, Eadlyn don't you look lovely."

"Really?" she asked with enthusiasm.

"Just like the pretty princess you are," he said. Eadlyn jumped off her chair and ran over to the long mirror.

"Are you ready to head downstairs my love?" Maxon said approaching me and taking my hand. I nodded and we started out the door with two three year old giggling twins behind us.

"Did I mention that you look lovely dear?" he whispers in my ear.

"I don't recall that," I say and he gives me a small kiss on the cheek.

"Well you do."

We enter the dining hall were Marlee has a sleeping Josie in her arms. Carter is in the corner playing cars with Kile. As soon as they see their friends, Ahren and Eadlyn run over to play. Lady Brice and Kenna are having a conversation with mom who looks like she stole an appetizer from the kitchen and is now munching on something. I head over.

"Mom you're supposed to wait till dinner to eat."

"Well I got hungry, do you expect me to starve?" She says bluntly. I roll my eyes, but don't say anything.

"Hi America," I hear and turn to see Lucy in a light blue dress that looked lovely on her.

"Oh hello Lucy, well don't you look beautiful," I comment and she blushes. Lucy and Aspen went on a vacation to explore the world for a while and they came to visit us for Thanksgiving before they leave for another two or three weeks.

"Why thank you. You clean up pretty well yourself," she says. I look down at my royal red gown that's quite simple, but lovely all the same.

"Well it's another one of Mary's masterpieces." I say. We head over to where Aspen, Carter and Maxon are talking.

"Would you like to start dinner?"I ask Maxon and he nods. He asks people to sit down and we do.

I enjoy all the magnificent and grand food that the chefs have prepared for us and by the time the delicious turkey comes in it's not the only thing that's stuffed. We had so much amazing food that I'm not sure I can eat one more bite. I look around.

"Where are the twins?" I ask Maxon and he shrugs.

"I'm not sure." I turn and see that Kile is also missing.

"Marlee do you know where the kids are?" she shakes her heads and looks as surprised as I am.

Then all of a sudden the three little devils spontaneously come out the door leading towards the three of them are covered in chocolate cake, brown, orange and red icing and most of all sprinkles. Not only that, but Kile is licking his hands, Eadlyn has some turkey cookies she's nibbling on and Ahern apparently the greediest of the three has a big chunk of cake in his hands. Everyone bursts into laughter at the sight of them. Apparently they took a trip to the kitchen and came back with keepsakes.

"Oh my god, what on earth did you do?" Carter asks sounding very surprised.

Eadlyn shrugs, "We were tired of eating veggies and stuff so we decided to go to the dessert since it wasn't coming to us."

Everyone laughs at that including me and even if it was wrong I'll treasure the memory forever. I look around to see how blessed I am. We have wealth, food, shelter, an amazing country and each other. I'm surrounded by so many wonderful friends, family and staff. And cute little candy covered devils.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Sup guys! Horselover020619 here,**

 **Hey guys so as most of you probably know this is my first published fanfic! I decided to write this because it was Thanksgiving on Monday. (In my country at least.) So happy Thanksgiving!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it and please do leave a review.**

 **I want to give a shout out to 2starryeyes for helping me in this story. Make sure to check out her stories which are amazing.**

 **Until the next story**

 **~Horselover020619**


End file.
